Love on the Rocks
Love on the Rocks is an episode of Phillip Fathom, Deep Sea Detective. Audio "Love on the Rocks" audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Phillip Fathom - Hal Lublin *The Fishwife - Annie Savage *Investigateen Tony - John Ennis *Narrator - Craig Cackowski Guest Stars *Town Cryer - Tom Lenk *Investigateen Mayumi - Kate Micucci *Shape Ape - Clancy Brown Plot Philip Fathom is in his base of operations deep below the Apex harbor, Justice Cove, when he is contacted by Town Cryer; Fishwife was seen in flagrante with someone other than Fathom. Fathom can't decide if he wants Town Cryer to tell him who with and Town Cryer disconnects without telling. Fathom thinks Fishwife is back to her villainous ways. The Investigateen signal tells Philip Fathom there is trouble in the harbor. It turns out to be Shape Ape. Shape Ape says he's changed since a recent team-up (with someone Fathom knows). Fathom knows lots of people, but apparently refuses to guess Fishwife. Eventually Shape Ape says it's Fishwife. They got married, but then she left him. Fathom explains that's what The Fishwife does. Shape Ape doesn't like what the hero says and activates a machine to flatten the waves of the ocean. Also he captured some Investigateens in a contraption that's filling with water. The ape antagonizes Fathom some more until Town Cryer shows up to gloat to Fathom about stealing the Fishwife, but he's surprised to learn about Shape Ape and the Fishwife's recent team-up. At that moment The Fishwife also shows up. Investigateen Mayumi criticizes Fishwife's representation of women, who responds by relating her backstory and reveals that, due to an accident, her pheromones make her irresistible to the opposite sex. Fathom gives everyone earplugs and says to put them in their nostrils. No longer under the influence of The Fishwife's pheromones, Town Cryer decides to leave. Shape Ape gives up on flattening the ocean and releases the children. Fathom and Fishwife apologize to each other, but agree their adversarial relationship was better than their domestic one and decide to go back to that. The Fishwife flees before he is able to send her to the Incarce-atarium. Character Mentions Heroes *Captain Laserbeam Villains *The Fishwife *Shape Ape *Dad Joker *Seahorsemen of the Apocalypse *Red Snapper *Boston Angler *Julius Seashore *Ethel Mermaid *John Gory *Billy the Squid *Mrs. Troutfire *Surf & Turf *Reef Madness *Sharkapella *Eely Dan Notes *Unofficial Transcript by TAHTranscripts Continuity *This is the 176th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Space Oil. *The next is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Wild, Wild Quest. *The previous episode in Phillip Fathom, Deep Sea Detective canon is A Ferry Fathom Christmas, a part of The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012 (TAH #147). *The next episode in Phillip Fathom, Deep Sea Detective canon is Right the One Inlet (TAH #203). *The previous episode in The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam canon is Poetry Commotion (TAH #169). *The next episode in The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam canon is Try Triangle Again (TAH #207). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on June 14, 2014 and released on August 4, 2014. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra *Sound Effects: Cayenne Chris Conroy *Production: Acker, Blacker & Type 55 Films Category:Phillip Fathom Episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:June 2014 Segments Category:Transcripts